Ask Madoka
by ChaosHasCome
Summary: I, Madoka Amano, pledge to give advice to you, my readers, to the best of my ability.    An advice column run by the one and only Madoka Amano, as featured in the Metal City Times. On HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Ask Madoka**

_**Metal City Times  
>Issue 1 of <span>Ask Madoka<span>  
>By Madoka Amano<strong>_

**A Brief Introduction**

I, Madoka Amano, pledge to give advice to you, my readers, to the best of my ability.

Because my advice column is new to the _Metal City Times_, I'll be happy to give a run down of how this works to anyone who may be reading. It's quite simple, actually. Send the question pertaining to your problem to the newspaper and I'll answer it here, in this column. Make sure to include an alias, seeing as I wish to keep this as anonymous as possible. Here, I'll include an example for your viewing:

_Dear Madoka, _

_The other day I kissed my best friend. I'd been crushing on him for a long time but was too afraid to voice my feelings because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. It was an accident, really, the kiss. We were lounging around, just talking, hanging at his house. He had just finished tickling me(he does that frequently) and was leaning over me, laughing. I couldn't help myself. I just did it. I think he liked it. But I'm not really sure. And then to make matters worse, I ran away after it happened. Now things are so awkward between us. What should I do? _

_Sincerely, _

_I'm So Screwed_

After receiving this message from I'm So Screwed, I would reply in kind through the advice column.

_Dear I'm So Screwed, _

_It sounds as if you've gotten yourself into a sticky situation. I know how it is to fall in love with one's best friend because I've done the same thing. There are two possible options here. The first is that you ignore it and pretend that the kiss never happened, hoping that eventually the awkward silences will pass and everything will once again return to normal. I do not suggest this option. The second choice would be to discuss this with your friend, ya followin' me? Tell him how you really feel. Admit your crush; you may be surprised at his response. In the end, he'll appreciate your honesty and even if he doesn't reciprocate your feelings, the air may clear faster because you were upfront with him and all is out in the open. There won't be any unspoken secrets between you. I highly suggest this option. _

_I wish you luck with your situation. Be sure to let me know how it all turns out!_

_Most sincerely, _

_Madoka Amano _

And that's how it works. Simple as that. So don't be shy. Send some problems my way. I guarantee I'll be able to handle it and help you to solve it.

Don't be afraid to Ask Madoka.

**A/N: So this is just a silly little idea that popped into my head while browsing an advice column in my local newspaper. Anyone want some Madoka advice? Send it in a review and I'm sure Madoka will be happy to answer it in her next issue of Ask Madoka. **

***This is an interactive story. Anything you send for Madoka in a review _will_ be used in the actual fic. Ye be warned***

**Have fun!**

**Chaos **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ask Madoka**

_**Metal City Times**_

_**Issue 2 of Ask Madoka**_

_**By Madoka Amano **_

Hello all my dear and faithful readers. This is the first official advice column of Ask Madoka. Keep an eye out for your problem and advice to said problem. Here we go!

_Dear Madoka,_

_Yesterday I got into a fight with my sister. It was pretty bad because now we don't talk to each other anymore. I don't even remember what we were arguing about! I'm sorry and I really wanna end this silence. The problem is I tried to speak with her, but she totally ignores me. Maybe she get over it (even if she started the fight). Now I don't even care if she ignores me because two can play this game. Please tell me what to do._

_Love,_

_I lost hope _

Dear I lost hope,

The last thing I suggest is to stoop to her level and ignore her as she is ignoring you. Two wrongs don't make a right, as they say. If the argument is as bad as you say, she probably is waiting for an apology she feels is justified(regardless of the fact that she actually initiated the fight).I would suggest apologizing (yes, this means you should suck up your pride...even though it might hurt) in the least confrontational way possible. If she will not listen to you face to face, perhaps a note or something will work. But I think that leaving things be and wishing they'll go away is probably not the best option, ya followin' me?

I hope I've found a way to help you, I Lost Hope.

Sincerely,

Madoka Amano

_Dear Madoka_

_In a game I play called Tales of Innocence an place which is called a guild dungeon which I use to train up the characters monster's got harder to defeat, but before I did this I did guild missions. Do you think the missions and the monsters are connected?_

_From Manakete-girl _

Dear Manakete-girl,

I am by no means an expert at the game Tales of Innocence; in fact, I've never actually played it. But based off of some research, the most guild missions one does, the harder/higher-level monsters one is required to face. This seems to follow the same rule as most video games. I know it holds true for Fallout 3; the higher points or levels you gain, the harder all your enemies become. So it is quite possible- quite likely- that guild missions and the monsters are connected.

Sincerely,

Madoka Amano

_Dear Madoka,_

_I'll be blunt._

_There's someone I love, and as cruel as fate may be, she was ripped from this earth—and away from me. It was a very depressing time for me, and I've vowed never to forget her._

_And sadly, humans are not made to remember._

_Long ago, I could paint her whole portrait with words, and describe even the littlest things of her. Now, all that pops up is a unfocused, clouded image._

_I'm afraid. So afraid of forgetting her._

_So I'm not sure what to do, which is why I'm writing. Should I keep trying to remember—as hard as it may be— or should I..._

_Let her be forgotten?_

_I've moved on, mind you, for there's someone equally as wonderful in my life, but the thought of forgetting her is too hard to bare._

_Thank you in advance for your advice, Madam._

_Sincerely,_

_Frightened of Forgetting_

Dear Frightened of Forgetting,

Your story touched me on such a personal level. I feel truly terrible about what fate has doled out to you; it is a cruel hand of cards. But I would offer you this condolence: As long as you truly loved her, she will remain forever in your heart. The love you held for her, and she for you, will linger on even as the years pass. And even while her picture fades along with the small, personal details, the feeling of happiness and joy she made you feel will still remain inside of you, a personal safety net. You have no need to fear forgetting for your love for one another will be your remembrance.

I offer you my heart felt hope that this will in some way aid your internal conflict.

Very Sincerely,

Madoka Amano 

_Dear Madoka,_

_Have you ever considered giving your Mad Gasher a 90 Spin Track and a Wide Flat tip?_

_Sincerely,_

_AlxkendBlader  
><em>

Dear AlxkendBlader,

Well, it's not exactly advice but...no, I have not. Gasher and I don't much have the opportunity to battle; fixing others' beys is our true passion. Because of this, I really haven't given much thought to updating or renovating my Gasher at all. Perhaps in the future I will, but for now I am happy with Gasher the way he is.

Thanks and most sincerely,

Madoka Amano

_Dear Madoka,_

_Me and my friends are having trouble getting along during practice and now,everyone's mad at eachother(including me). I tried to get my friends to make up and forget this ever happened but I only made things worse. And just yesterday, we were invited to join in the second beyblade world championships and this will only make the problem even bigger. What should I do to get my friends to make up?_

_Signed,_

_Joey T. _

Dear Joey T.

My, that is a situation, isn't it! I would say apologize but that doesn't seem to be a solution that will work. Especially with the fight involving so many people and with no one who is clearly to blame. My best advice in this situation would be to appeal to their competitive nature. Bring them together under the pretense that the World Championships are much more important than the individual and if you all want to win, you cannot be divided. As the saying goes, United We Stand, Divided We Fall. Perhaps this will be just the thing to knock some sense into their heads. After all, wouldn't it be awful embarrassing to get to the World Championships and lose, all because you couldn't get along with one another. It reminds me strongly of Team Gan Gan Galaxy, when Yuu, Tsubasa, Masamune, and Gingka were having problems working together and the Chinese Team helped us out. You could always try team building exercises if all else fails.

Hope I managed to help somewhat!

Sincerely,

Madoka Amano

_Dear Madoka,_

_My ex cheated on me, he said I was "a stupid sl*t" just because I'm a cheerleader. What should I do? Please help me._

_Sincerely,_

_Rose _

Dear Rose,

I really would like to tell you to punch him. But that (for obvious reasons) isn't a good thing to do, though I imagine it would be quite gratifying. If someone needs to rag on you just because you're a cheerleader, I say ignore it. It has no grounds in reality. Don't stoop to their level and fight back with more rumors or the like. Be the bigger person. I find things like this pass more quickly when you don't give anyone any reason to keep fueling the fire. I'm sure you're better off without that loser anyways.

Be independent and confident, Rose! It really works, trust me.

Quite sincerely,

Madoka Amano

_dear madoka_

_is tsubasa free next friday? i wanna bay battle him. i hear he's a good blader. if he is do you think you could tell me where he is so i can tell him in person?_

_by,_

_fan person _

Dear fan person,

My dear Tsubasa will be found accompanying ***cough***being dragged by***cough* **young Yuu around the amusement park. Yuu was quite put out with all of us that he was left behind the last time we went. I'm sure Tsubasa will welcome your challenge(it will get him out of riding the little kid rides with Yuu) and Yuu, I'm sure, will be very entertained. So yes, he will be free and most probably be at the amusement park.

Have fun and good luck!

Sincerely,

Madoka Amano

And that, my dear readers, concludes the first official installment of Ask Madoka. It would mean tons if those I gave advice to would just send me a small note telling me whether or not my advice was useful. And for any others out there, feel free to send me your problems! I don't mind listening and doing my best to help. That's what I'm here for.

**A/N: So there you guys go. I have to say, it was pretty fun giving out advice to people. Those were some interesting questions. I hope it helped(if your problem was real) or that it was entertaining(if your problem was hypothetical). **

**Thoughts? Problems? **

**Unload on Madoka. She doesn't mind. Promise.**

**Chaos **

**Also, there's a reference to JuniperGentle's story Chance Encounters. If you haven't yet read it, go read it. Because it's totally awesome and she nails Ryuuga perfectly. So go, go on. Get to reading it. And then review it. **


	3. Chapter 3

__**Ask Madoka**

**_Metal City Times  
>Issue 3 of Ask Madoka<br>By Madoka Amano_**

Dear readers, welcome to the third issue of Ask Madoka! I was very happy with the response to my column last issue and you didn't disappoint this time. Here are this issue's problems and advice, for all of those who are looking for them. So, read on!**_  
><em>**

_Dear Madoka,_

_Another question: How did you feel when Mr. Child of Nemesis himself, Rago,_ _blasted you back against the wall with his accursed Bey, when you tried to_ _come to Kenta's aid?_

_Waiting politely for a response,_

_AlxkendBlader_

Dear AlxkendBlader,

As you can imagine, I felt pain. It never feels particularly pleasant when one is blasted against a solid, immobile object. I felt anger; anger that anyone would try and prevent me from aiding my friend. I was shocked and surprised because I was not expecting it. I basically felt what any normal person would feel in that situation.

Sincerely,  
>Madoka Amano<p>

_dear madoka_

_thanks! poor yuu, i think i feel his pain. ( but that's a story i will not_ _share ) and poor tsubasa being dragged by yuu to the amusement park. is it_ _possible you can show me a few pointers at fixing beys? i want to fix leone a_ _bit so he'll feel better ( i'm sure he needs it ) _

_by,_

_fan person_

Dear fan person,

Hmm. I'm not entirely sure what to tell you. I'd suggest researching several manuals that may be available to help you. I personally like some of the videos available on YouTube. But mainly, I'd check the spin track for any small debris and such and do an overall maintenance check. Repairing beys is a gift that just came naturally; I've been raised to do it my whole life. But definitely do some online research. It's quite helpful, I've found.

Sincerely,  
>Madoka Amano<p>

_ Dear Madoka_,

_Ok so I had a dream and it had me and my crush being couply, so of course i_ _loved it! But then the next night I had a dream where me and my best guy_ _friend being couply. But then I had a dream of me and this guy I barely even_ _know be couply as well... IM SO CONFUSED ON WHO I LIKE! HELP!_

_from,_

_I Need Advice_

Dear I Need Advice,

My advice to you is this; Sit back, relax, and allow your feelings to sort themselves out. Don't do anything irrational. Don't jump into a relationship. Our brain often sends mixed messages and while dreams are often the subconscious' way of sending us messages, our brain also develops dreams based off of things we took notice of throughout the day. It is quite possible that this is the case. My guess is that you truly don't like any of these people. I say just give the situation some time. Ask yourself questions about each one, find out what about them attracts you. Just don't rush into anything and end up regretting it.

Very sincerely,  
>Madoka Amano<p>

_Dear madoka _

_What type of girl would you think kyoya_ _Would like. _

_Sincerely,mysterious_

Dear mysterious,

Personally, I believe you should ask Kyouya. Although, I'm not sure how well that question would go over (he's kind of moody, ya know?). I would guess he'd prefer a girl that knows her beyblade, even if she doesn't actually participate in it herself. Someone capable of standing their ground; I doubt he'd like to date a doormat. A word of extra advice though; if attempting any sort of relationship with Kyouya, make sure that you are alright with being second best at all times. Beyblade will always be his first and foremost love.

Good luck!

Sincerely,  
>Madoka Amano<p>

_Dear Madoka_,

_This letter is basically a thank you. I took your advice and I feel much_ _better now. Thanks so much_

_Sincerely,_

_Rose_

Dear Rose,

I'm glad to know that I helped you. It's always nice to know that one's advice was actually useful. You're very welcome.

Quite sincerely,  
>Madoka Amano<p>

_Dear Madoka,_

_I am currently dating someone. I love him, very much. I would die for him, but_ _suddenly I fell like I don't want to see him. Like I need some space for_ _myself. I fell like breaking up with him even if I love him._ _I think I'm delirious so please help me. I'm lousing my mind._ _Please tell me what to do and help me find what I truly feel._

_Honestly,_

_A lost soul_

Dear A lost soul,

Don't rush and do anything that you may later regret. Just explain to your loved one that you need some space and time to think some things over. Then sort out your priorities and think about your feelings in an environment where external influences are limited. Ask yourself if you really see yourself living perfectly fine without this person in your life. Then sort out where this feeling is coming from; proceed to address it. If it's a behavior that is bothering you, talk to them about it. I think you just need some space to think and that you are probably not in the right mindset to be breaking up with anybody. Breaking up with someone is a big deal and you want to be 100% certain of your decision.

Sincerely,  
>Madoka Amano<p>

_Dear Madoka,_ _I have a huge crush on this guy, and I know that he knows, thanks to his_ _brother finding out and ratting on me. He's my friend, but now it's too_ _embarrassing for me to even go up to him and talk to him. Should I wait for_ _him to talk o me, or should I confront him about my feelings?_

_Sincerely,_

_Unsure_

Dear Unsure,

I've always found that taking action and facing your problems always resolves a problem quickest, ya followin' me? I think that it would be best to be upfront with your friend and address your feelings, so that there isn't any gray area between you two. If he's truly your friend, he'll understand and be willing to listen to your side of the story. Gingka and I have sorted this out before; Gingka liked me but I didn't reciprocate but because he was honest and didn't let it fester between the two of us, we're still best friends. If you truly value this guy as your friend, take the chance to sort things out before it's too late to fix things between you two. And who knows, the outcome of the conversation may just surprise you.

Wishing you luck,

Madoka Amano

And with that, we end our third issue of Ask Madoka. Got a problem? I can help. Have a question for me or one of my friends? Ask away. I'll be happy to answer and give advice to any and all things.

With love, my readers,

Madoka Amano

**A/N: And I hope all of Madoka's advice was satisfactory and successful. She is currently completely wiped from answering all of these responses to her new column, but leave a nice message in her review inbox and she'll be sure to get with you shortly. **

**Thoughts? Problems? Questions? **

**Ask Away. **

**Chaos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ask Madoka**

_**Metal City Times  
>Issue 4 of <span>Ask Madoka<span>  
>By Madoka Amano <strong>_

Hey guys! Welcome to issue four of my advice column. It was nice to hear back from some of those I'd helped and to receive new questions. I enjoy helping each and everyone of you and I wish you all luck in implementing my advice (if you wish to) into your days.

_Dear Madoka_

_I'm in high school right now but I seem to be having problems making friends. Whenever I do something everyone just stares at me. I sometimes think that they think that I am weird. Sometimes when i make a new friend they just end up saying bad things at me or backstabbing me. I think I'm destined to always be alone._

_What do you think?_

_Sincerely,_

_Alone with Destiny_

Dear Alone with Destiny,

High school is a tough time for everyone. I used to have this exact same problem until I decided to stop caring. And once I began to accept that there were a lot of people who _couldn't _ or _wouldn't _accept me for who I truly was, I began to see all those people who had the exact same problem as I did. I'm not sure who all you've tried becoming friends with, but some of my best friends- outside of my beyblade friends- are my fellow outcasts. And there's always the fact that high school is only four years of our lives. Eventually, we'll move on to bigger and better things and all those people who were popular or couldn't accept you will be long gone. Life has a way of doling out karma to people like that. My main advice to you is to keep an open mind to _everyone_, seeing all people- even the seriously **strange **ones- as potential friends. Also, keep your chin up and know that it'll get better in the future. People come and go in our lives, the new replaces the old.

So, Alone with Destiny, I hope you realize that you may not be as alone as you think.

Very sincerely,

Madoka Amano

_dear madoka,_

_i battle tsubasa and almost won! and yuu saw the WHOLE battle. he said that was awsome, so awsome he challenged me! i'm sure i can win. ( maybe ) i think we're becomeing friends. i kind of like it. anyhow how was it to see the world madoka? could you tell us the experience?_

_by,_  
><em>fan person<em>

Dear fan person,

You must be a truly formidable blader indeed, to have come so close to victory against Tsubasa! He's very talented and since you did so well against him, I'm sure you'll do fantastic against Yuu. I wish you the best of luck, in both your battle and blossoming friendship.

To address your other question, traveling the world was fantastic. Seeing all the different cities and landscapes; it was all truly stunning. My favorite part was seeing all the different cultures and meeting so many different people. Like the Russian team or going to Brazil. It was all so fascinating and I learned so much along the way. I highly suggest travel, for anyone you is interested in it.

Thanks for the intriguing question!

Sincerely,

Madoka Amano

_Dear Madoka,_

_Are you positive about that? Really, I only actually see him when I go to church on Sundays, so our friendship really isn't that strong in the first place. That's why it's so extremely awkward between us, or at least in my opinion. In that case, what should I do then?_

_Sincerely,_

_Unsure_

Dear Unsure,

I wish I could help you more with this problem. It really all depends on how much you value his friendship and how much you really like him. If it's just a minor crush and nothing big, it might be best to just let it pass and allow things to settle back to normal. Just don't act different around him. Play it cool and act like you would normally. If it's something bigger, stronger feelings perhaps, then maybe it would benefit you to talk with him and see how he feels about the situation. In all honesty, a lot of this is up to you now. Trust your instincts and go with what you feel is right.

I hope this somehow managed to help. I truly wish I could do more.

Sincerely,

Madoka Amano

_Dear Madoka _

_I have heard you like Gingka ,but I have also heard that you like Kyouya. I'm lost so please tell me._

_Dragon's rider _

Dear Dragon's rider,

Well then! You sure don't beat around the bush! I'll be honest with you. Gingka and I once had a discussion about this very topic. He had feelings for me that weren't reciprocated. We're still the best of friends. And while I believe Kyouya to be..ahem...quite attractive, I just don't see him falling in love with a girl like me. But a girl can dream, can't she? I hope this helps sort out any confusion, for anyone out there reading this.

Sincerely,

Madoka Amano

_Dear Madoka:_

_There's someone I really, really like, but I don't think he likes me back. Well, sometimes he /acts/ like he does, but other times it's like I don't even exist. What do I do?_

_Thanks a bunch,_

_Kyouya Fangurl_

Dear Kyouya Fangurl,

My advice for you? Decide whether he's worth the risk. If you think he is, ask him out. If not, then it would be a good deal to try and move on. My guess is as good as your as to his attitude. He's either playing the 'hard to get' game or he's a flirt or he's interested but doesn't know how to show it. Is he the shy sort that may be sort of awkward around people he likes because of lack of experience? Or is he the popular guy who's been around the block a few times? Look at his personality and try to decide why he might be taking this 'hot and cold' approach. Then decide whether he's worth it or not.

Wishing you luck,

Madoka Amano

_Dear Madoka_

_The Random Number Genarator (RNG) is being anonying... Is there a way to predict it's out come if it comes only to 100? And I lost my brothers special disc which he used to play Tales of the abyss when I sorted out my room... Is there a way to get out of troble safely? As my brother will be not very happy with me and would never forgive me...Thanks_

_From One worried for her safety_

_Manakete-girl _

Dear Manakete-girl,

Hmm...as far as I know, there's no way to guess the outcome of a Random Number Generator. Although, there are some fascinating theories that say it can be influenced by human thought. It sounds crazy but they've done some legit studies on it. If you're interested, you might wanna look it up. As for the disk...well, I'd be honest with him. Taking responsibility for one's actions is an important part of growing up, even though it sucks sometimes. And boy do I know it. I would also continue to look for it and if it's replaceable, purchase him a new one.

Sincerely,

Madoka Amano

_Dear Madoka,_

_I've been feeling really depressed lately because one of my loved ones disappeared from the face of the earth and I haven't heard from him since. I never feel like talking, and my temper is out of control lately, and my behavior's freaking out my family. How could I calm myself down and go back to being myself?_

_Sincerely,_

_Miss Depressed_

Dear Miss Depressed,

One of my closest non-beyblade friends suffers from chronic depression. She often finds herself in situations like the one you yourself are in right now. I don't know if you've talked with your family about how you've been feeling, but it might be a good idea. Together, you can decide if you want to look for professional help but I'm not going to tell you to do that because it's a personal decision that involves you and your closest family. In the meantime, to cope with the loss of your loved one, perhaps you could write a journal recording all the good times you had with him. I find, when my mother died, it helped to remember all the good times we'd had and to think about how she would want me to be living my life. She wouldn't want me to be depressed and not live to my full potential. As for your temper, well, I don't know what to tell you. I can have an explosive temper myself and I find that conjugating verbs in Spanish helps me calm down. But it's different for everyone. I encourage you to find something that helps you to cope. But in the meantime, I strongly advise you to talk with your family about how you've been feeling if you haven't already.

Wishing you the best,

Madoka Amano

_Dear Madoka,_  
><em><br>Yet another question: Among any male Blader you've ever known, who do you think is the most immature, obnoxious, and annoying?_

_Also, thanks for letting me know how you felt about Rago hurting you._

_Sincerely,_

_AlxkendBlader_

Dear AlxkendBlader,

Hmm...I'm not sure. I sometimes have a hard time dealing with Masamune, although I love him like a little brother. I don't really find anyone particularly obnoxious- except for maybe Chao Xin (what with all his fangirl indulging)- but the most annoying blader I know is probably Benkei. Too much obsession over Kyouya. As for immature, I find that Yuu will occasionally not take things as seriously as I believe a situation calls for. But unless you ask me who the most evil blader I've met is, I've tended to like most of the bladers I've met.

Interesting question.

Sincerely,

Madoka Amano

Thank you to all who shared with me! It really lifts my confidence to see you all trust me to give you helpful advice. I hope I haven't failed you or let you down. Feedback is always appreciated.

Anyone else out there who feels like they need some good, old fashioned advice should feel free to send their thoughts to the newspaper. I won't hesitate to answer honestly, I promise.

Thanks one and all, once again!

Madoka Amano

**A/N: And Madoka, the advice fiend, strikes again! I have to say, some of the things y'all trust her with are really touching. Others are pretty fascinating. And still others made Madoka spit food all over her computer screen. She will now be covering it with clear plastic when reading new questions. **

**Now don't hesitate to send in your issues. Madoka will help you. Besides, _Metal City Times _just formed a new, easier way to send in your thoughts. There's a nifty blurb at the bottom saying _Review this Chapter _with a speech bubble next to it. It, in all actuality, sends the newspaper your problem for Madoka to read and respond to!**

**So yeah! Have no fear, Madoka is here!**

**With all love, **

**Chaos **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ask Madoka**

_**Metal City Times  
>Issue 5 of <span>Ask Madoka<span>  
>By Madoka Amano<strong>_

After a short absence in which I was visiting my friends in China, I am now back with the requested advice! I'm sorry to all about the wait and anything urgent that I didn't respond to immediately has my deepest apologies. On with the problems and answers.

**Dear Madoka,**

**I'm having some trouble with a boy. He's my rival, but I kinda have a crush on him, and he doesn't seem to notice. He just talks about him and Kenta beating Busajima or meeting Ginga. Even when we're talking about stars or batting, he doesn't seem to notice. I like him alot, but all I can do is listen to my I-pod, twirl my long, silver braid and hope he notices. I just really need help.**

**Hopelessly in Love,**

**Falon Smith**

Dear Falon Smith,

I have a feeling I may know just who you're talking about. And he has this strange hero-worship thing going for Gingka. He's rather obtuse, if you get my drift. If you don't make it absolutely obvious to him, he won't realize it. He's rather slow on the uptake. Flirt openly and obviously, without seeming desperate. Indulge him occasionally in his rants about Gingka or his previous battles, but try to keep the conversations between the two of you more personal. Talk about things that the two of you have done or can both relate to. If he remains ignorant and unaware after these measures, I'll be willing to help with some more extreme advice.

Sincerely wishing you luck,

Madoka Amano

**Dear Madoka,**

**A very good friend of mine is in danger. He's dying inside because he's ill. It's not a common disease. It's something incurable. The doctor said he will die soon, in like a month-two.**

**Please help me Madoka because I don't know what to do, how to comfort him. He said that he's not afraid of death, but I can see past this lie. I can see the fear of death. It's in his eyes. Is there something I can do for him?**

**I can't watch him die a little each day!**

**I need comfort and advice too.**

**Honestly,**

**A friend of a broken angel**

Dear friend of a broken angel,

This is an absolutely terrible thing you are being forced through. It's natural for us as humans to fear death. Death is essentially unknown, and the fear of the unknown is the most common phobia among us. I do not know how exactly to help your friend cope with his fear but I do know a way you can comfort him. Two ways actually. First, don't be awkward around him. Act as you would with him on a normal day, as if nothing were wrong. Words will come easier to you this way. It will also put your friend more at ease. When you aren't acting different, it can help someone to forget their problems, if only for a few precious moments. The second piece of advice I will give you may be hard for you to carry out. Talk with him about death. Speculate what you believe will happen after, what it will be like. Will you just fade away, will there be a beautiful other world waiting? Does he believe in heaven, nirvana, reincarnation? When you show him you aren't afraid to discuss with him, he may not feel so afraid of death itself. It isn't a pleasant notion, nor one I wish on anyone, but this may help him to become more comfortable with his imminent death. Aside from this, I offer my sincere condolences to both you and your friend. I wish you, with all my heart, the best of luck and peace in this turbulent time.

Love, very sincerely,

Madoka Amano

**dear madoka,**

**I heard about this article and decided to try it out. I like this girl who I just made friends with. I dont know what to do.**

**from,**

**the eagle**

Dear eagle,

I would continue to get to know this girl. Find out more about her and decide of she's someone you could see yourself in a relationship with. If she is, then see if she'd be open to the idea of dating you. If she isn't, then remaining friends is a great option. But for now, take it slow and don't rush. Find out about her and strengthen your friendship. The best friends often make for the best girlfriends or boyfriends.

Sincerely,

Madoka Amano

**Dear Madoka,**

**I'm in sixth grade and i'll be in seventh grade soon. I don't want to lose any of my friends and i'm really** **scared. My new school is so big (it's made of 7 elementary school's current 6th grade students and current 7th grade students) and i won't know what to do if i don't get in classes with some of my friends (even though i know at least 1 person from each school because of my gifted class) we have like teams to decide what teacher you get in 7/8th grade based on the grades they get now and my best friends dont get as good of grades as me (i get all a's and they get c's and d's besides the kids in my gifted class who get the same as me but they arn't any of my best friends)and i'm just so used to being with all of my best friends every day. Plus i'll have to rush around to get to my classes now unlike elementary school. I don't know what to do. Please help Madoka! I trust you to know what to do!**

**Sincerely,**

**At A Dead End**

Dear At A Dead End,

It is very scary, transitioning schools. The risk that you may not see your friends as much as you like is very high. If you are true friends though, you will find a way to see each other despite separation in different classes. I know it's frightening but look at it this way: This is a fantastic opportunity to branch out and create a new friend. I guarantee that there is at least one other person in your class who feels the same way as you. Everyone will be separated from their friends so don't be afraid to forge fledgling friendships. Even if you are shy, like me, finding someone with which you have something in common isn't difficult. Susie likes to read just like you; discuss books. Robert likes a certain band that you like too; talk about their ups and downs, or good and not so good songs. Once you find common ground, talking with someone is much easier. It will require effort on both parts but it is worth it in the end. Like everything, school and friends change, and I'm sure you are more equipped to adapt to these changes than you realize.

Wishing you luck,

Madoka Amano

**Omg, Madoka! I really could use some advice! I have this friend that I argue with on a daily basis. We're just kidding, and everyone always says we act like a married couple. So they call us husband and wife at school ^^ But today he was being a real jerk and we started yelling at each other. This time the argument was real. I really like him...I don't know what to do! Please please help me!**

**Please help!**

**Demyx**

Dear Demyx,

If you haven't worked it out by now, my best advice is to just confront him about it and talk through the argument. Don't play the blame game with one another. Take responsibility for your contributions to the argument and be totally honest with him. Including honest about your feelings, if you believe you are ready for it. Turn the argument into an event that will help you reveal the way you feel about him. Be honest and accepting of him and respect him without jumping down his throat over the argument, and in turn he will hopefully do the same.

Sincerely,

Madoka Amano

**dear madoka,**

**thanks! i train alot so yeah i have alot of power. not to mention i have a tight relation with leone and it was INTENSE. i was wondering if you had baybattle once before. just ONCE!**

**by,**

**fan person**

Dear fan person,

I've 'battled' more than once, if you can count the time I knocked sense into Kyouya by interfering with his battle in the Survival Tournament and while in training. Because I originally started as a beyblader but found my passion was in fixing and repairing beys, rather than fighting with them.

Sincerely,

Madoka Amano

**Dear Madoka,**

**I've been sick for days on end now, and have this incredibly splitting headache, and it's been bogging me down since I have a week off. I haven't been able to type any of my ides for stories, and I feel like I'm falling behind in everything!**

**Anything to cheer me up?**

**Oh, and my friend who wrote to you earlier thanks you a whole lot! He's cheering up a bit! It's really nice to see him a bit happier!**

**With much hope for your awesome advice,**

**RinnyEjito12**

Dear RinnyEjito12,

I'm glad that I helped out your friend, it's always nice to know my advice pays off. Also, to cheer you up, I happened to talk to Chaos the other day, who said she will be starting the next chapter of her story, The Flip Side of Perfection after basketball districts are over (seeing as she got moved up to varsity) and will hopefully be writing another one shot centering on Kyouya. Probably. She was just speculating, so I hoped that cheered you up some.

Also, drink caffeine. Always helps me (and Chaos- she's a coffee addict, that one).

Very sincerely,

Madoka Amano

**Dear Madoka,**

**U-Umm... hello?**

**My friend said you helped him before, so I was wondering if you could help me too?**

**See, I'm more of a 'background' person, and usually the quiet one. Even if I try to speak up, people ignore me and it seems as if I'm not really there. Only a few people care about my opinion—like the person who mentioned you, and my older brother who's loud and always catching everyone's attention—but sometimes it seems like even my own parents forget I'm there! Am I that plain or boring?**

**In short, I'm sorta invisible. I... I was wondering if you could help? If it's too much trouble it's fine, but I'd really love for you to write back.**

**Sincerely,**

**Waiting To Be Heard**

Dear Waiting To Be Heard,

I have heard you, don't worry! And I know exactly how you feel. Until I became friends with Gingka, I was the wall flower sort of person as well. Some people have a naturally shy disposition and this is nothing to be ashamed of! You may be a late bloomer, just as I was. My main advice to you is to gradually become more outspoken with others. Begin giving your opinion on matters more often. Don't be discouraged if people don't listen the first few times; eventually they will realize and listen to your words. It will just take time for them to get used to the new you. It takes a while to build a different image for yourself, especially when deep inside you are the same shy person as before. If you need any other help with the issue, I am always here to help.

Sincerely,

Madoka Amano

And that, my dear readers, wraps up issue number five of my advice column. Don't be afraid to confide in me; I always do my best to listen to each and everyone of you. I appreciate all the support and thank you all a million times over.

Love,

Madoka Amano

**A/N: So our dear Madoka was talking a vacation in China while our dear Chaos was working her butt off to learn a billion new plays seeing as she just got moved up to varsity for her school's basketball districts. So her head is about to explode with X's, O's, screens, presses, and all sorts of other various basketball related terminology. So yeah. Sorry about that. Heh. **

**Much love, **

**Chaos**


End file.
